


Love Waited

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mild Angst, Reunion, Second Chances, Shenanigans, luck, maybe not even angst, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Once upon a time Natsu had stumbled into the best relationship he'd ever had - joining Lucy on a date she'd been stood up for ~ spending the best five years of his life with her before a decision he made for the both of them helped ruin things. Lucy couldn't accept his decision. She was afraid for him and he'd understood her fear, but the need to defend everyone's freedom had split them apart. Two years later he's back home and hasn't a clue how to reconnect - but friends and luck were working overtime to restore his chance at happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for angst, but I have no idea anymore. Definitely hurt/comfort - with a smidgen of fluff and implied shenanigans at the end bit. There's two separate flashbacks in the middle, leaving extra spacing so's y'all notice. Feedback welcome.

Natsu exited the train; hefting his duffle bag over his shoulder, steps slow and careful. The lack of heat was still off-putting. He'd been home for almost a week. The locals thought the summer sun was worthy of a high UV advisory, but it didn't compare to the blazing sands of the sub-Saharan desert. Natsu snorted. Dammit, he was a local too - he only felt alien right now.  
  
Time would ease him back into the life he'd left behind; time and luck.  
  
He consulted his phone. Some of these numbers might not answer; but his buddy Gray, shipped home two months earlier, should. Decision made, Natsu made his call. "Yo! Ice Prick!"  
  
Never one to waste time with pleasantries, Gray jumped into the conversation. "Whaddaya want?" A brief pause and he cut off Natsu to answer his own question. "Ugh, why can't you get your dad to pick you up? Rent a car for crisssakes - or cab it."  
  
"Good to know being home hasn't softened you any."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Your wife might have something to say about that." Natsu sniggered, watching the sparse crowd wandering in and out of the train station. There was one figure marching back and forth, searching. Attired in modest clothes she was oblivious to the attention gained by her voluptuous body. He did prefer longer hair, but she had such regal posture and a great derriere. "Mmm…"  
  
"Gross, man!"  
  
"Wasn't talking to you. Wait a sec." Natsu could imagine Gray rolling his eyes, impatient to get off the phone and spend more time with his family. "Naw, I'll call you back."  
  
"-Wait!-" Gray cursed at his phone as the call ended, "Goddammit! I already sent you a ride!"  
  
"Natsu will find her, don't worry my darling Gray."  
  
"I'm not worried about that idiot - but their reunion will go really well or really bad."  
  
Twirling a deep blue curl of hair around her finger, Juvia winked at her husband. "Your mother has already picked up Ur - we need to continue with our own reunion."  
  
Gray's smirk was all the answer Juvia needed.  
  
Slipping his phone back into his jacket, Natsu followed impulse and edged into the path of the woman who'd caught his eye. She veered around him, head scanning left and right for whoever she was there to meet.  
  
Well. Time to try harder. Waiting until she was crossing in front of him again, he dropped his duffle. As expected, she stooped to pick it up and hand it to him - only for both of them to freeze - mid motion. The woman - two years had only matured her beauty. Natsu felt his throat constrict. Dreams hadn't done Lucy justice.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What one usually does at a train station." Lucy hoped her inner turmoil wasn't showing. Natsu of all people! He was still a handsome devil - especially with the darker tan - and even with the faint scarring visible on his cheek. "My friend Juvia asked me to give a ride to …" Understanding bloomed in her eyes. "You. You're the person she meant. How do you even know her?"  
  
Natsu tugged on the duffle between them. Lucy's cheeks flamed as she realized she had it in a death grip.  
  
Some things hadn't changed - Lucy was tenacious when she was focusing. They'd parted on a sour note. She had argued to hurry and marry before he shipped off and Natsu had insisted on waiting. Peace keeping missions were a serious risk. His argument of not wanting to make Lucy a widow had blinded her to the fact Natsu did in fact want to marry her.  
  
He let his heart drink in the sight of his love. "She's married to a guy I served with - I've never actually met her, but Gray never shuts up about his family." Natsu saw the moment Lucy's face became strained. There was no changing the past - but he was here now - all he needed was a chance. "How's Plue?"  
  
"Two years gone from my life and you ask about my dog?" Lucy let go of Natsu's bag.  
  
Natsu shrugged. "Two years means I don't have the right to ask what I really want to know about."  
  
"Oh!" With that simple declaration, Lucy relaxed - having come to a realization. In all the ways she'd envisioned reuniting with her lover (and she'd never stopped loving him - even after breaking their engagement) she'd somehow felt Natsu would have moved on. He hadn't. He still cared - and it was up to her to bridge the gap.  
  
"Follow me to my car." Lucy looked over her shoulder and flashed a smile, dimples in her cheek making an appearance. "We've got some catching up to do - let me take you to my house."  
  
"Moved out of your apartment?" Natsu concentrated on navigating the uneven sidewalk and missed the questioning look Lucy sent his way.  
  
"I wrote about that." Lucy sighed. "Your presence was everywhere so I moved." She caught his eyes and gulped to see so much raw misery. "Let's wait to talk about the real stuff, okay?"  
  
"Understood."  
  
Lucy's car was the same model she'd had before he'd left - dependable and boring. Natsu was struck by the thought that a lot of Lucy's choices had been those two things - other than her love for him. Out of all the variables in her life, he had been the most exciting and least staid constant.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Gods yes. We had one of those mobile Tim Hortons but I missed the ones here." Natsu shot an easy grin at Lucy as she pulled into the next Timmie's. She shushed him as he tried to give his order, stating she'd never forget his preferences.  
  
Pulling back into traffic she glanced over at him as he resettled the lid on his cup. "After you fix that, wanna open mine?" It was like old times, getting right back to their familiar patterns and acting as if the last two years hadn't happened. That thought didn't sit so well with Lucy, she muttered her thanks and took a hasty sip.  
  
"You living in the county or a subdivision?"  
  
"Actually, kind of the middle choice." Lucy changed lanes and hopped on the expressway heading out of the city. "Easily accessible to town and country but not too heavily populated."  
  
"Plue must love it." Natsu watched Lucy drive; admiring her firm grip on the steering wheel, wishing he could have put a ring on her finger when he'd had the chance. Nothing there now - but did she have a new boyfriend? Maybe he was intruding, kind of like their first date… "Do you live alone?"  
  
"Ten more minutes and we can talk without me spreading my attention thin." Lucy slowed for a transport, cursing as it rode the line. A loud bang made Lucy yelp and jam the brakes, wrenching her steering wheel to the side. A huge chunk of shredded tire bounced and spun on the road where they had been.  
  
Trembling, Lucy pulled over to the side of the road, the transport truck having kept going further before regaining control and parking.  
  
"Holy shit!" Natsu clawed his seatbelt off and reached for Lucy who turned to look at him with glassy eyes. "You okay?"  
  
Her shoulders shook and Natsu wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying. As pale as he'd ever seen her, Lucy hit her hazards and shut off the car. Using the back of her hand she wiped away errant tears leaking down her cheeks.  
  
"We're okay, no one's hurt - talk to me Lucy!" Natsu fumbled with her seatbelt, finally unlatched it and drew her into his arms. "It's okay, it's okay!"  
  
Second by second, Lucy relaxed in Natsu's warm embrace. It felt like a miracle. He was here, he was alive, he had made it safe back home - and he could have died just now. They both could have died in a stupid car accident. Lucy burst into tears, burying her face against his chest, sobbing two years worth of pain and regret.

  


Lucy stirred the pot of sauce, the sweet basil mingling with the rich tomato smell. Her smile grew wider as she remembered their first meal together. Her then-boyfriend Loke had stood her up. Natsu had swooped in to take his place - in a purely friendly gesture … at first.  
  
Natsu had joined her after she'd waited hours for Loke to show - helping her save face in front of the pitying wait staff. It had been surprisingly easy to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend - and then it had grown into so much more. They were a perfect match - he the key to her lock and she the match that lit his fire.  
  
Lucy shook her head at her fanciful thoughts. And she called herself a writer! Tonight was important, no time to reminisce, not if she wanted to have dinner ready and waiting so they could celebrate their anniversary like she'd planned.  
  
The rattle of Natsu's keys in the front door made her drop her spoon and run through her apartment, skidding to a stop as he stepped inside. Taking it in stride as she engulfed him in a hug, Natsu squeezed Lucy back ardently.  
  
"You're on time!"  
  
"It happens once in a while." Natsu grinned and then kissed the tip of Lucy's nose. "Would you rather I come back later?"  
  
Pouting, the blonde shook her head. "Try that and suffer." Lucy grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the kitchen - not that he needed too much enticement to find the source of the heavenly aromas. "Look familiar?"  
  
"Yup." He smirked fondly, "It's food." The light swat she landed on his arm was worth it.  
  
"I recreated our first date meal!"  
  
"Awesome. This makes tonight even more wonderful." Natsu gripped Lucy by her upper arms. "I have something to tell you."  
  
Pulling back a little, Lucy looked at her lover through narrowed eyes. "Funny, I have something to ask you."  
  
"Go ahead!"  
  
"I was saving it for after dinner." Lucy turned away to stir the sauce. "You'll have to wait."  
  
"Then I'll give you my good news now. I've decided to join the peace keepers." Natsu waited expectantly for Lucy to grace him with a smile and support like always. The pit of his stomach grew cold to see her shoulders tense.  
  
Forgetting she was holding the wooden spoon, Lucy turned, almost knocking the crazy hot pan off the stove and onto the floor. Only Natsu's quick reflexes saved her from a serious burn. Thoughts foggy; she looked at him, letting him guide her to the kitchen table to sit.  
  
"Why aren't you happy?" Natsu was honestly confused. Lucy had always told him his sense of justice was one of the things she loved most about him. He'd decided to aid as many people as he could - but she didn't look in any way pleased.  
  
The chair wobbled a bit as she settled, the creak distracting her from her dire fears of losing Natsu. She should have a carpenter or someone examine this chair. Or else it might fall apart completely, causing no end of trouble. Vaguely she realized Natsu was still speaking. "What?"  
  
"I said, I've always wanted to make a difference in people's lives - this is my chance to give back."  
  
"But will you come back?" Lucy felt terrible, clapping her hands over her mouth, regretting her bitter words.  
  
"Well," Natsu sank into the chair opposite hers. He reached out across the table and implored her with begging eyes to take his hands. "Peace keeping is dangerous, but so is living. If I don't fight for the rights of the people who need it, what good am I?"  
  
Hesitant, Lucy reached out to Natsu. "People don't try to kill each other as a general rule in my life."  
  
He had the grace to flush, this wasn't going how he'd imagined. "Sure, but our life together is so good, I want to give others the same opportunity. It's two years of service - and we can exchange letters." He chanced a wide grin. "I know you love writing - it'll bring us closer together, right?"  
  
"I had something better in mind to bring us closer." Lucy heaved a sigh and forged ahead with her plans - after Natsu said yes to her question, he'd scrap his plans. Impatient, Lucy tugged one hand free from Natsu's grip. She fished a small box from her apron pocket, placing it in the middle of the table.  
  
Natsu looked at the black velvet box, jaw dropping open. "…"  
  
"Natsu, you've been my partner from our first meeting - you make things better just by being here." Lucy flipped open the box clumsily with her free hand, moving it closer so he could see the matching wedding bands. Joining her hand back with his, she asked, "Marry me?"  
  
"Yes!" Love bright as fire shone on his face. Lucy loved him and he loved her, they could forge a future together. There was all the time in the world to talk over the details - after his two years serving they'd have the best wedding.  
  
Lucy echoed Natsu, "Yes!" She jumped from her chair as Natsu lunged across the table. They embraced, trading kisses and tender looks before rescuing the jewelry box and trying the rings on.  
  
That night had been filled with activities other than talking.  
  
Their first big argument over the direction of their future happened within a week. They'd gone over to Natsu's father's house and announced their engagement. Unfortunately when asked 'when', they'd both had different answers. The second argument was no less fierce, matching the ferocity of the third and fourth.  
  
Each refused to yield. Deciding not to argue further, with eyes red and swollen, Natsu and Lucy called it quits.

  


Sand sprayed, covering Natsu with a layer of grit. He flinched; eyes wide and wary, looking for any of his comrades. Over there! Movement! Was that figure wearing sand pattern camouflage or the local version? Friend or foe? Gray groaned to his left. Idiot was finally coming to - if he let him die, Juvia would kill him. Now, where was the rest of his unit?  
  
"Dammit…" Gray let out a hiss of pain as he shifted his body, trying to find a position featuring less rocks. "Fucking assholes using children …" He let his words trail off, as if not completing the sentence would make the grim reality of war more palatable.  
  
"Shut up." Natsu glanced down at his buddy, "Save your strength or your wife will get pissed at me."  
  
"Ain't you sweet." Gray coughed weakly. "All worried about my happiness - you are the biggest dumbass -"  
  
Another spray of sand kicked up from semi-automatic gunfire. Both men dropped their conversation. Natsu tracked the figure with his field binoculars and fumbled for his radio. If he could share the gun man's location, someone else might have a clear shot.  
  
Gray tugged on his sleeve. Natsu looked at Gray and then to where his partner pointed. "Fuck." No real choice then - Natsu handed Gray his rifle. It would slow him down and scare his target. He took off running hunched over, weaving around abandoned vehicles. He put on a desperate burst of speed to throw himself into the path of the teenaged interpreter they had befriended.  
  
They rolled end over end, coming to rest behind a stone wall. Natsu grinned at his friend who looked at him in horror. "What?" He tried to raise himself on his haunches, face going slack with surprise when his body refused to co-operate.  
  
Amir fumbled with Natsu's radio - his saviour needed a medic - now.

  


Natsu felt the same aching regret now as when he'd refused to marry in haste before leaving. Unable to stomach the chance of making Lucy a widow he'd broken up with her. Looking down at Lucy's shining blonde hair, watching her shoulders heave as she wept - Natsu wanted a new chance. Desperate to comfort her, he patted her back. No other words came to him so he repeated 'It's okay' mindlessly.  
  
Lucy's sobs slowed, her tears dried and left her eyes reddened. "C-can you drive?"  
  
"Of course." Natsu got out and walked slowly around the car, working hard to keep his steps steady. He helped Lucy to the seat he'd relinquished and belted her in. "I still remember the area, but I'm gonna need heads up directions before each turn."  
  
Already calmer, Lucy nodded and agreed, her voice close to normal.  
  
Natsu signalled and pulled out into a gap in the traffic. Lucy shivered as they passed the semi, the truck driver talking and gesticulating on his phone. She reached out to snag the arm of his coat, holding tight. He looked at her hand that trembled and decided to say nothing.  
  
"Take the next exit."  
  
"Second left."  
  
"Third house on the right - the white one with pink shutters." Lucy wished she'd gotten around to painting them some normal colour. He was sure to think she'd chosen to do that.  
  
Natsu dropped the keys in Lucy's hand before getting out of the car and taking his duffle bag out of the trunk. He smiled. The house was not too small, not too big and troublesome to take care of - it even had ivy growing up the old TV antenna. There was a screened in porch and he could hear the excited yip of Lucy's dog.  
  
"Sounds like Plue wants to come outside."  
  
"I have a dog run out back I tie him up to - otherwise he runs all over the neighborhood."  
  
"So he hasn't changed." Natsu nodded and laughed. "But other things have." He held open the screen door as Lucy fiddled with her key in the front door. Natsu bit his lip and followed Lucy inside. He looked over the simple but elegant décor. Varnished wood floors, scattered rugs and modern furnishings. "Nice."  
  
Lucy dropped her purse on the coffee table, her keys clattered beside it. "Do you need to freshen up? The bathroom is down this hallway. I have to let the dog out before he drives me crazy." She pointed and Natsu set his bag on the couch before limping over there.  
  
Natsu admired the cool oasis that had to be Lucy's main bathroom. A claw-footed bathtub, just like the kind she'd always wanted took pride of place. A gold and burgundy striped shower curtain hung partially opened, displaying a multitude of shower gels and shampoos. He grinned, there was a double sink - another requirement of Lucy's dream house. She'd spent so many hours researching the features she'd deemed an absolute must for the home they'd once planned together.  
  
A sudden twinge in his leg and the memories of what they'd had and ruined made his stomach twist. After relieving his needs and splashing water on his face, Natsu wandered back to the couch. He sat next to his bag and was searching for his pills when Lucy came out of her kitchen, holding two cold beers.  
  
"Want one?"  
  
"Normally yes, but alcohol doesn't mix with the meds I'm taking."  
  
"Ah." Lucy nodded, setting one down for herself and scuttled back to the kitchen. She came back and placed a tall glass of water within easy reach for her guest. "I'll be letting Plue back in."  
  
Natsu gulped down two pills and unabashedly watched Lucy walk away, opening the patio door and letting her dog dance inside. She unsnapped his lead and hung it up on a hook, shutting the door and drawing the curtain shut.  
  
"I've got the air conditioner on - keeping out the bright lights makes it seem cooler."  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Natsu gave Plue a good scratch behind the ears. "I know I don't have the right to worry over you anymore - but I'd do anything to win it back."  
  
He hadn't meant to say this so soon, but the words had jumped out of his mouth without conscious volition. The truth was the truth - Natsu wanted to forge a better relationship with Lucy. The old one had been good, but now older and hopefully wiser - he'd choose his own happiness first. No! Their happiness - together they were better than apart.  
  
Lucy twisted the cap of her beer off and took a long draft. She set it back down with a slight bang, foam cascaded out and she yelped, trying to stem the mess by capping it with her lips.  
  
Natsu roared with laughter.  
  
Lucy glared at him as she sluiced beer from her tailored shirt. "Don't say it."  
  
"What? That you have a drinking problem?"  
  
This time Lucy sat her drink down with more care and smacked Natsu lightly on the arm. "What did I say?"  
  
Natsu rubbed his arm, his expression openly mocking her. "Ooh, and a temper problem."  
  
"You're my problem!"  
  
"I only wish I was." Natsu caught Lucy's hand as she made another ineffectual effort to swat him. "I have a whole list of wishes."  
  
Sighing, Lucy tried to remove her hand from Natsu's grip. "Let go."  
  
"And what if I said no?" He looked at Lucy and shook his head but released her hand. "I can only thank my lucky stars we ran into each other today." Natsu resettled himself to face Lucy better. "We've been given a wake-up call - that transport blowing a tire. I want to wake up to you for the rest of my life."  
  
Lucy blinked stupidly. This man was full of surprises. Two years ago he'd have made fun of almost dying, one of the reasons she'd wanted to marry him before he left for his tour of duty - as an anchor to encourage him to not take risks.  
  
"Can we try again?"  
  
Lucy searched her heart and found her answer. She leaned closer and kissed the tip of Natsu's nose, gently trailing a thumb across his cheekbone and down the side of his neck. "What do you think?"  
  
Natsu blushed and darted his eyes down to Lucy's parted lips. Their pink colour looked inviting; soft and delicious. "Honestly, I don't think I'm thinking too much right now."  
  
Heat gathered in Natsu's stomach; nervous flutters mixed with giddy feelings. Slowly, hesitantly their lips sought each other. Lucy took a deep breath and moved her hand to rest against his lower back, encouraging him to draw closer. She pressed closer, savouring his warmth. They both shut their eyes. With the gentlest of sighs, their lips met and rediscovered the magic they'd made countless times before.  
  
Natsu allowed desire to flood his body, guiding him to take command of Lucy's mouth. She melted against him, moaning as his hands reacquainted themselves with her willing flesh - each hot hand stirring the flames of her passion. He hauled her onto his lap, kissing her with years worth of pent-up longing.  
  
Lucy pulled away, her cheeks dusted with pink. "C… C-can we do that again?" If the two years spent without Natsu in her life had taught Lucy anything, it was that love had waited long enough.


End file.
